The present invention relates to a material comprising a polyamide, a polymer having polyamide and polyether block and a functionalized polyolefin, optionally with a polyolefin. The invention also relates to an impermeable yet breathable or nonporous breathable film and an antistatic object obtained from this material.
European patent application 0,378,015, for example, discloses non porous breathable films, in other words films that are permeable to water vapor but which are impermeable to water, based on a polymer having polyamide and polyether blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,274 discloses a polyamide and polyamide and polyether polymers, for applications such as films. The proportion of block polyamide and polyether polymer in the mixture is specified as being comprised between 5 and 20% by weight, and the advantage provided by the mixture is that of providing films intended, for example for vacuum packaging.
European Patent Application 0,476,963 discloses water vapor permeable films based on polyamide block and polyethylene glycol block polymer, mixed with (a) a block polymer not having polyethylene glycol blocks, (b) a polyamide, (c) a polyester or (d) a polyurethane. In all the examples, firstly, only a combination with simply a polyamide is given as an example and, secondly, the amount of polyamide block and polyethylene glycol block polymer is significant, being 75 or 50% by weight. This patent application still teaches that the nonporous breathable properties are provided by the majority phase.
None of these documents teaches, nor suggest, the present invention.